the leafs black dragon
by Mr. Nine
Summary: what if when naruto accseses kyuubi's chakara he was pulled inside his mind and he met someone that is just as strong as the fox himself! sasuke and sakura bashing naruto tenten
1. Chapter 1

**Sup this is going to be my second story so please no flames. This story will be a Naruto+tenten story because I love this pairing with a passion! So if you don't like well then don't fucking read it! And Kakashi in this story will be a much better to Naruto and maybe a father figure. And for a special guest for tonight is our favorite blond Naruto Uzamaki!**

**Naruto: Hi guys I'm happy to be here!**

**Mr. Nine: And we are glad to have you here Naruto-san. Now will you tell the viewers the horrible news.**

**Naruto: Sure! Sadly Mr. Nine doesn't own Naruto or bleach.**

**Mr. Nine: Yeah sadly that right goes to the bastard that name shall not be spoken in my presence or I shall smite thee with my mighty wrath. (**_**Please insert lighting in the background) aka **_**I will force you to watch gay porn for the rest of your life!**

**Naruto: dude that's harsh. **

**Mr. Nine: I know but I don't like that guy. Now any way on with the story!**

"**Sasuke is emo" Kyuubi, summons, inner Sakura speaking or other big ass animals **

"Sasuke is emo" normal speaking

"SASUKE IS EMO" jutsus

"_Sasuke is emo" thoughts_

"_**Sasuke is emo" Kyuubi thoughts and songs**_

The birth of the black dragon

_"Dam it we can't beat him he is just too fast for us."_ Were the thoughts of a young blond that wore and orange and blue jumpsuit and was covered in senbon needles covered his body. His black haired teammate didn't look that much better from him. He wore some shorts that stopped slightly below his knees and a blue short sleeved shirt that had a high color and just like the first boy he too was covered in the needles. But the blond was already healing and pushing out the needles because of his tenants influence on his body but his teammate didn't have that advantage and was become more sluggish because of the loss of blood.

They were stuck in a dome of ice mirrors with reflection of their enemy in each one of them ready to strike at any moment. Then the black haired boy started to speak "Naruto try your clones one more time. I think I can get him this time." He said as he waited for the blond to respond.

The blond now known as Naruto nodded and did the hand seals for the jutsus and popped into existence enough clones to attack each mirror at the same time. With a silent command the clones charged at the mirrors only to be hit by the needles.

The black haired boy stared intently at the clones as they were defeated and saw what he was looking for and started his own set of hand seals and took a deep breath and let out a fireball at his enemy. The enemy saw this and managed to get away with only some of his green kimono top getting singed from the jutsus.

The black haired boy cursed silently as he was hit with a barrage of senbon and fell onto one knee as Naruto collapsed to from using most of his chakra. The enemy took this moment to try and take him out of the picture and threw another barrage of senbon at him.

Naruto closed his eyes as he waited for death to claim only for it not to come as he cracked his eyes open to see what happened he gasped at what he saw. The reason why he hadn't died was because his teammate took the hit for him. "Sasuke? Why did you do it?" Naruto asked his teammate as the brunet now known as Sasuke collapsed in front of him. "I don't know my body just moved." Was the reply he gave before he drifted into a near death like state.

"Is this the first time you seen a comrade die?" the enemy said as he stepped out of one of the mirrors to speak to Naruto. Naruto did hear any of this as red chakra started to swirl around him and formed a fox head above him. The senbon were pushed out of his body and the puncture wounds were healed instantly he then crouched down on all fours and charged.

**In Naruto's mindscape **

He didn't know what happened or how it happened but all he did know is that he ended up in some sewer with ankle deep water and red and blue pipes going in different direction. So Naruto just started to walk around hoping to find a way out after a few minutes he came into a giant room that was dimly lighted and the was a cage at the other end of the room that had a piece of paper that said seal on.

**"So the jailor finally comes to see his prisoner."** Spoke a dark booming voice from beyond the bars of the cage as Naruto stepped closer to get a better look. "So you are the mighty Kyuubi No Kitusune that the villagers hate so much." Naruto with no hint of fear in his voice. "You don't look like much so what am I doing here?" Naruto asked as he observed his surroundings.

The Kyuubi looked at the boy with a shocked look on his face he was expecting for the boy to start yelling at him complaining that it was his entire fault that he was hated. Then the Kyuubi started to chuckle and spoke **"well it seems you're not a complete idiot after all**. **Well let's get down to business there is someone that wants to meet you."** Once Kyuubi said this the sewer suddenly turned into an icy landscape with no sign of on it except the Kyuubi that now had a color around his neck with the paper on it.

Naruto was about to question Kyuubi after a few minutes waiting and nothing happening but was stopped when a gust of wind came to life and pushed him down he looked and what he saw shocked him. There in front of him was a beast that looked like it could only be rivaled by the mighty fox himself that stood behind him.

The beast was an eastern dragon its scales were a light blue and he was as tall as Kyuubi when it was reeling back on his hind legs to strike its wings were huge. Its red eyes seem to glow with power while its face had some white fur that resembled a beard somewhat the two tentacle like things on its snouts were wiggling around._(sorry if my description sucks but go to the fanfic called sit upon the frozen heavens for a better description)_.

Naruto was to shocked at the beauty of the dragon to say anything but he didn't have to because the dragon started to speak to Kyuubi in a deep booming voice much like the fax except the dragon had an oddly calming effect. **"So you have brought the boy to my domain Kyuubi. Does this mean he can hear my name?"** the majestic beast asked as he looked down at Naruto. **"I think he is but I'm not sure but you have to give him credit being able to see you is a feat itself." **Kyuubi replied as he stretched his legs taking great pleasure in not being in that cramped cage of his.

"Hey stop talking about me like I'm not even hear!" Naruto yelled getting annoyed about being ignored if there was anything that he hated more than running out of ramen it was being ignored.** "Well well it seems he can speak after all." **The dragon said with amusement in is voice as he lied his head down so he can see eye to eye with Naruto. "Yeah I can speak now tell me who the hell are you!" shouted Naruto as he glared at the blue dragon.

**"Who am I? You want to know who I am. Then I shall tell you! I am the part of your spirit that loves the thrill of battle! I am the master everything ice and water!" **when he began the wind started to pick up was blowing the snow around.** "I am the one who will protect you till my dyeing breath! I am the wrath of heaven!" **then he roared his name into the sky **"I am Hyorinmaru!" **as he finished he was hovering in the air slightly off the ground.

Naruto was staring in shock at the show of power will Kyuubi was muttering about showoffs Hyorinmaru then settled on the ground and was staring at Naruto again. **"Did you catch any of that?"** he questioned. "So your name is Hyorinmaru? Well it's nice to meet Hyorinmaru." Naruto said as he waved at him.

**"That's excellent you can hear my name now go back to your realm" **Hyorinmaru said as he poked him in the chest with one of his tentacles that sent back to the outside world.

**Real World **

Naruto suddenly stopped in his assault on the hunter-nin and all of the red chakra seem just to disappear in thin air only to be replaced a sudden burst of blue chakra that radiated power just like the blue but instead of the red one that gave off bloodlust this chakra gave off a slight calmness but also demand respect and if necessary fear. Then his whickers became less defined, his claws changed back to regular nails, and his eyes went back to being blue but instead of the deep ocean blue they were a cooled icy blue.

Then out of nowhere a katana appeared in is out held and a sheath appeared strapped to his back by a white cloth. The handle off the blade was wrapped by an azure cloth the guard was a star made out of gold, and the blade itself was silver just like any other blade except it gave off a light blue glow.

"You shouldn't have let that power dissipate. You might have won now it is time for me to end this." The hunter-nin said as he chucked an amazing speed but was shocked when Naruto easily blocked them with his new blade. Before the hunter-nin could try again Naruto seemed to disappear and reappeared in front of him and was already in a slashing motion. The hunter-nin quickly pulled out a senbon to block it but was utterly shocked when the blade just cut right through it and also cut his mask in half going down the middle also leaving a shallow cut on his face.

Naruto was about go for another slash to kill the hunter-nin but stopped when he saw the boys face and recognized it as the boy he met in the forest just a few days ago. "Haku? Why did you do it?" was all he said as he stood up straight and sheathed Hyorinmaru and looked at the feminine looking boy. "I do whatever Zabuza-sama wants me to do I shall do it without question. Now Naruto please kill me." Haku said in a monotone voice. Naruto stared at him in shock Haku seeing this just sighed and explained his life story to the blond.

After he was finished Naruto just nodded and drew Hyorinmaru and swung his sword in a downward motion while this was going on Haku closed his eyes and gave a soft smile until he sensed Zabuza was in trouble and tried to block the blade again but was too late and was cut down and died before he hit the ground.

Naruto sighed as he sheathed his blade and looked towards Kakashi's fight to see that he had his hand stuck in Zabuzas chest with dogs holding him in place. He looked in the direction of Sasuke and noticed that he was awake and was being hugged by Sakura with that he walked towards Kakashi but was stopped by clapping at the end of the unfinished bridge. There he saw was Gato standing in front of a large group of thugs. "I guess he wasn't much of demon if he couldn't kill a couple of kids and a Cyclopes but it doesn't matter I was never intending to pay him." Gato said as he walked over to the body of Haku and kicked him in his side. "The only thing I regret was that I never got the chance to repay him for breaking my arm." Gato said as he walked back to his thugs.

Kakashi for his part was starting to panic because he barley had any chakra left and Sasuke was down for a while and the only people that were left to fight were Naruto and Sakura and he didn't like that idea. Sure Naruto could hold his own against a thug our two before he started getting over confidante and made a mistake and Sakura couldn't even take one thug and win so he thought they were totally screwed.

Naruto was about to run in there and just swing his sword aimlessly but Hyorinmaru gave him a different idea. "SIT UPON THE FROSTED HEAVENS HYORINMARU!(_that is how it goes isn't)_" He shouted and swung his sword. The thugs and Gato were about to laugh until out of nowhere a dragon made of ice that looked exactly like Hyorinmaru but smaller flew in their direction they tried to avoid it but they were to slow and the whole group where hit by it. When it made contact with them it exploded and they all were frozen in an instant.

Kakashi was about to smack his head and yell idiot when he saw that his student was stupid enough to swing at them when he wasn't even close to them but stopped when he saw the dragon. _"When did he learn that Jutsu and where did he get that sword?"_ Kakashi mentally asked as he stared at the blade. _"Could it be the Kyuubi trying to influence Naruto?" _ He questioned as an after thought

He was about to continue his mental thoughts but stopped when Naruto came up to him and started speaking "Kakashi-san I'm going to go bury them now." He said in a calm voice as he grabbed the two deceased and shunshined away in a flurry of ice and snow much to the surprise of Kakashi.

**Next day**

The day after the battle on the bridge we find our favorite blond sitting at the table drinking some tea while his teammates were healing even though the pink haired banshee did nothing. He finished his tea and was about to go out to do some training with his new sword but was stopped by his sensei. "Naruto I need to talk to you for a sec is that ok?" Kakashi but before he could answer Kakashi teleported them to the roof. "Naruto we need to talk about where you got that sword. It could be Kyuubi trying to influence you." Kakashi said as Naruto sat down crossed legged with his sword resting against his shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei he is not Kyuubi he is Hyorinmaru. I saw him himself he and Kyuubi were talking about if I was ready or not." He said as he glared at Kakashi.

"But Naruto just to be safe you should give me it so I can check and make sure it's not the fox." Kakashi said as he started to move towards the sword to take it away from Naruto. But once his figure brushed it he suddenly saw a ghostly dragon hovering over Naruto's shoulder protectively as if waiting for the perfect moment to strike him down. Kakashi shook his head and everything was back to normal and started to listen to what Naruto was saying. "I won't let you take Hyorinmaru away from me just so you can give it to Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he hugged his sword to his chest.

Kakashi once he heard this felt a little hurt that one of his student if not his favorite one would think he would do such a thing. "Fine Naruto I won't take him away from and I'm slightly hurt that you think I would do such a thing as that. I am not just here to teach Sasuke but you and Sakura as well I know it may seem like that at times but I have been order by the council to train the last Uchiha or they won't let me teach any of you except for him." Kakashi said with a kind voice and some venom in his voice at the mention of the council.

Naruto nodded in understandment since the civilian was always demanding for his death. "Ok Kakashi-sensei. But if you are going to be teaching Sasuke who is going to help me with everything that I need help on. Hyorinmaru said he would be teaching me how to use him properly but what about my ninjutsus and taijutsus?" Naruto asked with worry in his voice. Kakashi began to think of ideas of what to do he could just say it was his problem and leave him all to himself or he could be an actual sensei and help him. And Kakashi decided to do the later of the two.

"Its ok Naruto I can help you out with both of those but not all the time. When we have team meetings and training I can show you how to do a jutsus and I can teach you a new taijutsus but I suggest you get weights for yourself that way when you take them off you will be faster and stronger." Kakashi said as he eye smiled at the blond.

Naruto was so happy that his sensei wouldn't just abandon him and go train Sasuke in fact he was so happy that he was about to cry. But chose an alternative which was him tackling his sensei and hugged him yelling thank you over and over again.

Kakashi was shocked at the display of emotion from the blond but he hid shock with another eye smile and patted the boy on the head. After Naruto stopped he saw Kakashi pull out scroll from one of his pockets. "Naruto I was going to give this to after we got back to the village but since you are showing that you are finally taking being a ninja seriously I guess I can give it to you now." He said as he unsealed what was in the scroll once the smoke was cleared it revealed a set of cloths.

They were a set of black baggy pants that had some pockets that could be used to store some scrolls or some kunai knives and there was a black t-shirt. To go over the shirt there was a black vest that also had pockets for scrolls and other things. There was also a black face just like the one Kakashi wears along with some black combat boots.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei this is the best!" Naruto shouted as he tackled Kakashi again but Kakashi wasn't able to sustain his balance and the result was him and Naruto falling to the ground. The both shared a laugh and after a while they got up and Kakashi said he was going back to guard the house just in case some of Gatos thugs wanted to try and take revenge for their boss. Naruto then went to change into his new cloths and headed into the forest to go train with Hyorinmaru.

**2 days later**

Team seven except for Naruto since nobody except for Kakashi had seen him for two days. They were waiting at the now complete bridge and the whole village was there to see them off and the only people that seemed slightly worried about the blond was the villagers of wave and Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura didn't care about the blond and they were about to leave without him when suddenly it started to snow a little and then the wind started to pick up and it caused the snow to make a tornado. When the wind calmed down it revealed Naruto in the cloths that Kakashi gave to him only with a slight modification to it. Since his back was faced towards them they were able to see on the back of the vest there was a blue dragon that had red eyes and seemed to be swirling. He also changed his hair a little bit since now had silver streaks going through it.

Everybody was awed by his entrance and the beauty of it all but then the scene was broken when Sakura snapped out of her daze and started shouting "Naruto-baka were the hell have you been!" the banshee yelled was she went to hit him but all she hit was air as the blond appeared by his sensei completely ignoring her. "Baka don't ignore me!" she screeched as she tried to hit him again but she was stopped by her sensei.

"Sakura you will stop trying to assault your teammate or I will report you to the Hokage." Kakashi said as he glared down at her. Sakura shivered under his gaze and nodded her head in understandment. Once her hand was let go she scampered back to Sasuke's side like a lost puppy while she did this Naruto was talking to Inari telling him that it was ok to cry if they were tears of joy. The team started to walk towards their home but Kakashi was able to hear them name the bridge after Naruto and he eye smiled at that.

When they were a few miles away from Wave Kakashi decided to talk to Naruto while they walked. "So Naruto what did you in the past few days and what happened to your hair?" Kakashi asked as he caught up to Naruto and adjusted to his pace. "Well sensei Hyorinmaru decided to start my sword training and he said while I learn more techniques my hair will change color until I final reach the level that turns my hair completely silver." Naruto answered while he was trying to levitate one of his kunai knives with is chakra.

"And what level will that be?" Kakashi questioned as he looked interested on how far his student will eventually get. "Well Hyorinmaru said I would have to reach sage level and something about me being the next dragon sage." Naruto said as if it was the simplest thing ever. Kakashi's eyes widen at that he only new one person that ever reached sage level and that was Jiraiya! Sasuke who heard this scoffed and decided to voice his own thoughts. "Ha like a dobe like you could ever reach that level. If anyone is capable of that it is me an Uchiha not some no name orphan. And who is this Hyorinmaru surly he would like a chance to train an Uchiha instead of you." Sasuke finished his rant with a glare.

But Naruto seemed like he wasn't paying attention to him and looked at him with a lazy look just like his sensei and started to speak in an equally lazy tone "Did you say something Sasuke?" this had many reaction Kakashi was crying anime tears with pride evidently in his body language as he thought _"Naruto I am so proud of you! You decided to imitate your sensei."_ While Sasuke and Sakura were angered at Naruto ignoring him and looked ready to attack but was stopped when Kakashi announced that it was time for them to take to the trees.

**Three hours later**

They had been travelling at ninja speed for the last three hours but they had to stop because Sakura couldn't keep up because of her lack in training. Kakashi eventually decided to carry her the rest of the way and they were now approaching the village gates.

When they got at the gates the guards asked for their papers and then they were allowed to enter. After that they headed straight towards the Hokage tower to report what happened on the mission. Now they were standing in front of their Hokage after they had just finished the report. After a few minutes the aged Hokage spoke "Sasuke and Sakura you are dismissed. Kakashi and Naruto I would like to talk to you for a few minutes." The two teenagers just nodded and left the room without speaking a word.

"So Naruto how did you get that sword?" Sandaime asked as looked at the beautiful sword with some interest. And so Naruto told the old Hokage how he met Hyorinmaru and what the dragon told him during the two days that he was training with the powerful dragon at the end of the explanation the Sandaime had dropped his pipe and was staring at the blond with shock clearly in his eyes. Once he regained his composer he told Naruto that he was allowed to leave.

Once Naruto was gone Sandaime turned his attention to Kakashi and asked him if he made sure that the sword wasn't really Kyuubi in disguise trying to influence Naruto once Kakashi explained what happened when he tried to take the sword away from Naruto and told him the feeling he got from the dragon and that it wasn't anything like the feeling the Kyuubi gave off. The old man nodded and was about to dismiss him but was interrupted when Kakashi said something that shocked him.

"Sandaime-sama I would like to request that you allow me to take Naruto out to my family's house to get him caught up to his teammates and possible train him in the Hattake taijutsus style." Kakashi asked humbly. The Sandaime thought about for a few minutes comparing the pros and the cons. _"If I allow him to do this then he could help Naruto recover from the damage that the teachers in the academy caused, but on the other hand the council will demand that it be Sasuke instead of Naruto. Oh screw the council I am the Hokage and it's about time some people were reminded of that fact."_ Sandaime ended his mental thoughts. "Kakashi I will allow this but you must find someone to train your other students while you are training Naruto. Do you understand?"Sandaime asked as he stared down Kakashi. Kakashi just nodded in understandment as he teleported to tell Naruto about the plan.

**At Naruto's house**

Naruto was about to go to bed but was interrupted by a knock on the door when he opened it reveled Kakashi who was eye smiling at him. "Hey Naruto! I just stopped by to tell you that tomorrow you and I will be dropping off Sasuke and Sakura off with who they will be training with while I'm training you." Kakashi said with his eye smile still on his face. Naruto stared confusingly at his sensei and then Kakashi explained to him what he discussed with the Hokage and what he will be teaching him. To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement for he was very happy that his sensei was going to help him in his training just like he said.

"Now Naruto we'll be meeting at the regular time and place so be there ok ja ne" Kakashi said with an eye smile as he poofed to his apartment. Naruto then went to his bed and the last thing he thought was "_I can't wait to start"_ and he was out like a light.

**Next morning at team 7 training ground**

All of the students were there and they were just waiting for their sensei to show up but unlike all the other times they waited for him Naruto wasn't bugging Sakura for a date and Kakashi showed up only half an hour late! "Ok Sasuke and Sakura today and until the chunin exams start you two will be trained by someone else while I help Naruto on his ninjutsus and taijutsus." Kakashi said with his usual eye smile.

Sasuke was furious for one the dobe was getting special training while he was being pawned off to some other worthless jonnin and worst of all Sakura was going to be with him. He was about to voice his outrage when Kakashi teleported him and Sakura with Naruto following in his own way to where they were going to meet their temporary sensei.

**Training ground 9**

Tenten was about to start training with her annoying and cold teammates and sensei when there was a poof and some snow that appeared out of nowhere came and revealed a silver haired jonnin and he had his shoulder on two teenagers that must have been his students they came from the poof. One was girl who had pink hair that went to her mid back and she was wearing a red battle dress and some biker shorts under that. The other one was a boy from which she could tell was the last Uchiha because of his duck ass shape hair and since he seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that had the Uchiha emblem on the back and some white shorts that went to his knees.

She then turned her attention to the boy who came out of the snow whirlwind she let out a gasp because of the boy that came out along with the sword that he was carrying. The boy that walked out she had to admit he was cutter than Neji with his mostly black outfit. She couldn't help but let a blush creep up her face as she took in his boyish charm she noticed that his hair was blond but had silver streaks going through it. Then she turned her attention to his sword and she almost let out a fan girl squeal. The blade he had must've been the finest piece of work she had ever seen in her life. She was about to confront the blond but the silver haired jonnin started speaking "Ahh it seems that I got here just in time! Sasuke, Sakura this will be your sensei until the chunin exams begin." He said with an eye smile.

Tenten almost felt bad for them and was going to consol them until the Uchiha yelled/demanded "Kakashi I demand that I be the one that you train and leave the dobe here with these loser." Like he was the Hokage. She then became angry at the duck ass haired teen for insulting her and her team like he was their better oh she was going to show him.

**Naruto's point of view **

Naruto was becoming irritated with his so called teammate sure two of them dressed weird and one looked like he was a pale eyed Sasuke but the cute bun haired girl looked okay. He saw that the girl was getting pissed he came up with an idea. "Well Sasuke if you really want Kakashi to train you I got an idea so this will be fair." Naruto said as his team looked interested in what he had to say. "Oh please do tell me this idea of yours dobe." Sasuke said with interest. "Well how about a fight to see who will get trained by Kakashi sensei." Naruto answered like it was simple.

Sasuke jumped on this golden opportunity I mean come on how hard could it be to beat the dobe he then started to charge but was stopped when Naruto disappeared from his view and stopped his attack by throwing him to a nearby tree. Sasuke corrected himself in midair and started to stick to the tree when Naruto started to speak "now Sasuke who said you will be fighting me. Now anyways your opponent will be her." As he said this he pointed at the bun haired girl. The girl was stunned at first but then she gave a grin to Naruto and nodded her head to show that she agreed with it and they both turned to Sasuke waiting for his answer. He looked uncertain but after Naruto goaded him with a chicken sound he to nod his head in agreement then Naruto stepped to the side but not before stopping to talk to the girl that he set up the fight for. "So what is your name?" he asked as he looked in her chestnut eyes and he couldn't help but get lost in them. "Why do you want to know?" she questioned back. "Well I would like to know beautiful girls name like yourself and I also want to know who is going to be securing my training." He answered. She blushed at the beautiful part and smiled that he trusted her skills enough to risk his own furthering of his skills. "My name is Tenten." She finally answered his question.

"Heaven fitting for the one that seems like she came from the place." Naruto said with a foxy grin. She blushed even harder now that he compared her looks to an angel she was about to turn to her fight when she was interrupted by him asking her a question that she didn't expect. While she was blushing Naruto couldn't help but think how cute she was when she was blushing "**You should ask her out young one.**" Hyorinmaru suggested with Kyuubi agreeing. "_Why would you even think she would want to go out with me?_" he asked. **"Well for one she was checking you out earlier and now she can't stop blushing when you compliment her.**" Kyuubi listed the facts to him. "_Okay fine I will give it a shot._" Naruto caved and turned his attention back to reality.

"Hey Tenten I was wondering would you like to go out with me?" Naruto asked shyly with a small blush on his face at what he just asked. After those words left his lips everybody was shocked except for Kakashi who was happy that his student was moving on. Sakura was furious at first after the wave mission she thought Naruto was just trying to give her the cold shoulder so she would go and ask him out but now it seemed she was about to lose her little puppy.

Tenten was shocked because she just met the guy and he was already asking her out she thought about it and then she started to speak "I don't know first I don't even know your name and I just met you" she began as if she was going to reject him. Naruto started to get sad face on as she said this and thought she was going to reject him and Sakura was evilly laughing on the inside thinking the same thing and now Naruto would surly come back to her. (_Wow what a bitch)_ But then Tenten finished her sentence "but I'll make an exception for someone as cute as you and if you'll spar me sometime with that awesome sword of yours" she finished with an impish grin. Naruto blushed and then spoke "sure no problem Tenten and my name is Naruto by the way" and let her go into her stance to fight the Uchiha.

Sasuke and Tenten stared each other down to see who will make the first move and it ended up being Sasuke as he charged her just like he had with Naruto. Tenten was easily able to dodge it and counter by jumping back and throwing a few kunai knives at him at incredible speed Sasuke was barely able to dodge those and decided to activate his bloodline. Tenten then continued to throw barrage and barrage of knives at him only missing by a small margin. Sasuke then had a chance to do some hand seals for a Jutsu and yelled "FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIRE BALL JUTSU!" and with that a giant fireball came out of his mouth and headed straight for Tenten. Her eyes widen at the size of it and used a substation to get away from it Sasuke not seeing the substation thought he had won the fight and started to walk back to his team but stopped when he felt cold steel against his throat. He looked back to see who it was only to a smirking Tenten he glared and asked "how did you escape from that?" she giggled and motioned her head towards the burning log that he had hit.

He let out a growl as she was announced the winner by Kakashi. Tenten started to walk towards the side line were everyone had watched her beat the proud Uchiha she never noticed that said Uchiha had launched another fireball at her. Everyone saw this and started to yell for her to get out of the way but when she looked back it was already too late for her to use the substitution to get away she closed her eyes and resigned herself to her fate.

She waited and waited for the unbearable pain to come but it never did when she opened her eyes what she saw caused her to gasp. There in front of her was Naruto holding the fireball back with his sword he looked back to make sure she was okay and smiled when she saw her shocked look. He gave her a wink and cut right through the fireball dispersing it without any effort.

Once the jonnins snapped out of their stupefied and detained Sasuke quickly and told their students they would be right back and to train for a little bit or get to know each other while they were gone. They nodded in understandment the two boys of Tenten's team began to train again while Naruto and Tenten went and sat off the to the side to chat to one another and Sakura just sat away from both groups and sat and worried about what was going to happen to Sasuke.

**With Naruto and Tenten **

They had just been sitting there for a few minutes watching the two she identified as Neji and Lee trained and talked a little not mentioning that he had saved her life from a fiery death. "Thank you for saving me Naruto." Tenten finally thanked him for what he did. "No problem Tenten. I couldn't just let my comrade and date die." He explained as he laid back with his eyes closed. She just looked at him at him for a while then she giggled and started to speak "but still I think you earned a prize for what you did". And with that she leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek after she did this she let out a cute giggle again because his eyes were wide open with surprise and he was blushing like crazy.

"So when are we going to have this date?" Tenten asked while she couldn't help but like that she had this affect on him. Naruto snapped out of his funk and answered her question "well we could do it this Saturday." He suggested. "Yeah that will work for me but remember you and I have to have a spar with that sword of yours" she reminded as she got up and started to stretch a little to get out the kinks in her muscles.

"Ok we can have that right now if you won't." he said as he jumped up and stretched to. She nodded in agreement as she got out a scroll and unrolled it she then bit her thumb and wiped it across the scroll. And out came a katana that had a carbon steel blade and a standard hilt and guard on it she then picked it up and gave it a few practice swings. She then got in one of the basic stances that she knew and nodded towards Naruto signaling that she is ready. He got in his own stance and they started to stare each other down waiting for the right moment to strike and when a leaf that had been falling from a tree hit the ground they both leapt into action. Tenten stroked first with a downward swing but Naruto blocked with ease and deflected her sword to the side and went for a diagonal swing but she jumped back to avoid it. She then sent a swipe kick to his legs to knock him off balance but he jumped over it and came down with an axe kick she rolled out of its way and good thing she did because when his foot made contact with the ground it left a small crater.

She shook her head and went for a horizontal slash aimed at his mid section but Naruto blocked it with his sword pointing downward with one arm they were now in a dead lock the both looked into each other's eyes and they couldn't help but grin at one another because they couldn't help but feel a little connection when their blades touched each other. After a few seconds Naruto decided to break the dead lock by pushing her back and knocking her sword out of her hand and he lunged at her but what he didn't aspect was her to fall on her back and kick his blade out of his hand. In his shocked state he fell on top of her and as he started to push himself up he looked into her eyes and stopped.

They felt the connection that they felt before but this time it was a hundred times stronger so they just sat there staring into each other's eyes until they started to get closer and closer until there was a loud cough. When they looked they saw their sensei's grinning like mad men and their teammates with confused looks on their faces and that's when Tenten noticed the position they were in and did the only thing she could do she freaked out. She sent Naruto flying with a smack to the face and she squatted down with an enormous blush and was looking at the ground. _"Oh my god I almost kissed him."_ She thought.

_"I almost kissed her. What is up with me I can't help but feel this odd connection with and I want to get to know her better." _Naruto thought to himself as he picked himself up and rubbed his cheek where she smacked him. _"But damn she can hit hard" _he added as an afterthought while he went and grabbed Hyorinmaru.

"Well Naruto since I got that taken care of we can be on our way. Now say good bye to your girlfriend." Kakashi said with a perverted giggle as he pulled out his little orange book. Naruto muttered something that sounded like she is not my girlfriend…. Yet and said goodbye and left with Kakashi.

**At the Hattake estate **

They had been walking for a couple of minutes when they came upon a giant house that had what looked to be training grounds and some hot springs by it. Naruto looked at the house in shock in how big it was and Kakashi just smiled and said one simple thing "welcome to la Hattake but you will come to know it as a living hell with the training that I got in mind for you."Naruto just smirked and replied with "I can't wait to get started!" and with that his training with Kakashi started.

**Alternative Naruto/Tenten moment**

While Naruto and Tenten were sparring Neji and Lee stopped their own sparring and watched how it would end when Naruto ended up on Tenten Neji began to speak "I can see what's happening." And Lee asked "What?" with a dumfounded look. "And they don't have a clue." Neji stated. "Who?" Lee asked with the same look. "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trios down to two." He answered and lee said "oh" with a downcast look. "The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere. Disasters in the air!" Neji sang. Then out of nowhere little the rest of the female members the rookie twelve minus Sakura appeared out of nowhere and started to sing.

_**Can you feel the love tonight **_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

_**The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things**_

Then Naruto started to sing in his thoughts as he stared into Tenten's chestnuts eyes.

_**So many things to tell her but how to make her see the truth about my past impossible she'll turn away from me **_

He ended his lyric and Tenten started to sing in her head to as she stared in his clear ocean blue eyes.

_**He's holding back he's hiding but what I can't decide why won't he be the king I know he is the king I see inside **_

All of the females started to sing again except for Sakura and Tenten.

_**Can you feel the love tonight**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

_**The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things**_

_**Can you the love tonight! You needn't look too far!**_

_**Stealing through the night's uncertainties love is where they are**_

The girls stop singing and Neji and Lee start

_**Neji: and if she falls in love tonight. It can be assumed.**_

_**Lee: her everyday with us are history **_

_**Neji & Lee: in short our pale is dooooommmmedddddd.**_

And in the end Lee started to bawl his eyes out.

END FIRST CHAPTER

**Well there is the first chapter hope you guys liked it. Oh and if you think some of the characters were out of their usual character please tell me and I will try to make it better. So please read and review till next. Mr. Nine Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took so long but my Microsoft word program expired so I have been trying to find a way to type this and I finally got a new one. And I kinda being going through a depressing time and I lost my will to write but now I've got my mojo back. Now there is not much action in this chap but I still hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or bleach**

"**alright he finally updated"**_**-**_**Kyuubi/Hyorinmaru/summons/inner Sakura speaking**

"_**god it took the lazy bastard long enough"- Kyuubi/Hyorinmaru/ summons/inner Sakura thinking**_

"what was that"- normal speaking

"_crap he heard that" thoughts and lyrics_

" dude here it comes"- flashbacks

"UPDATE NO JUTSU" - JUTSUS OR SERIOUS YELLING

**Past few days and the date**

Naruto panted as he finished punching his training post in the back of the Hattake estate. "Good now add fifty more pounds to each set of your weights." Kakashi said as he stood up from his spot under the tree where he sat to make sure Naruto did all two thousands punches with each arm.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." was the reply he got from Naruto while he was doing just that. As he added the weights he began to think back to the first day they came to the estate for his training

Flashback starts now 

"Okay Naruto enough sightseeing follow me to the training ground." his sensei said while walking through the front door of the beautiful estate. He quickly fallowed the cyclopes through the hallways and he noticed that there were pictures of some family on the walls. One was a picture of a man about 6'4 and had spiky silver hair that resembled Kakashi's hair his cloths resembled an anbu's uniform. The man had a beautiful women in his arms that had silver hair that reached to her mid-back. She wore a simple black dress that went down to her ankles. She was leaning against said man's armored chest and in her hands was a baby that looked about three months old. On closer inspection he realized that it had to be Kakashi's family.

"_Even back then he wore a mask." _he thought deadpanned because indeed in the picture the baby Kakashi had a mask on. The next picture he saw was one of a boy that looked around two throwing a kunai at a tree. A few feet away he could see the man looking appraisingly at the two year old. Naruto could only assume that the women was the one behind the camera. The next picture was one that was much sadder than the other two. In it the man and a three year old were standing in front of a grave that read here lies Kira Hattake a loving wife and a devoted mother.

"Here we are!" Kakashi exclaimed successfully breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. Said blond peered over his sensei shoulder to see a large training field with a training log on the far side and a medium sized pond to the left. "Now Naruto this is where you are going to spend most of your time when you are not sleeping eating or just to damn tiered to even move." he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ok then what are we going to work on first sensei?" asked Naruto with some curiosity mixed with some dread in his voice. Kakashi pulled out three sets of training weights one for his legs another for his arms and a training vest that will soon replace his regular vest.

"First we are going to increase your speed, strength and stamina by using these weights. Plus I'm going to teach you a taijutsus style." the silver haired sensei explained to his blond going silver haired students. After finishing his little explanation he threw the weights at Naruto who tumbled over not expecting them to be as heavy as they were.

"Kakashi-sensei how much do these things weigh?" Naruto asked while he strapped on the leg and arm weights.

"Well the legs and arm weights weigh about fifty pounds and the vest weighs one hundred." the man said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Naruto looked shocked but didn't argue and took off his regular vest and replaced it with the weighted one. 

"_I'm going to have to get the dragon on the back of this vest to when I get the chance."_ the blond thought. 

"Now give me one hundred laps around this whole entire yard and no slacking off not even a minute!" Kakashi barked out. Naruto quickly fallowed the order and that's what he did for a hour run his ass off with Kakashi yelling at him to not give up. When he was finished with his finally lap he fell down in a heap panting trying to get in the precious oxygen that he so desperately desired.

" Well done Naruto now go over to that post and give me two hundred punches with each arm!" was the next command. Said boy struggled to get up but eventually did and he dragged his feet over to the destination that his sensei told him. He then willed himself to lift up his arms and proceeded to punch the log with all of his might. After thirty minutes his arms started to burn but he was able to finish the exercise.

" Good now give me three hundred kicks with each leg!" the sensei ordered the student. Naruto then began to kick the shit out of the poor defenseless log. After another hour Naruto finally collapsed absolutely dead tired.

"Ok Naruto that's it for toda…." Kakashi started but Naruto stopped him. "No! sensei lets keep going its only 5:00 clock I can keep going!" the young swordsmen yelled with pure determination in his eyes. Kakashi just couldn't help but laugh and nodded then yelled at him to give him one hundred and fifty pushups. After forty minutes Naruto was barely able to stand but he didn't want to quit so Kakashi had him continue doing all sorts of strength building exercises from one armed pushups to squats and even after that Naruto refused to quit so Kakashi had him do fifty laps with a boulder on his back.

After he finally finished the exercise Naruto passed out from complete exhaustion. Kakashi just sighed and hefted his student up onto his shoulder and walked into the Hattake estate and took him to a room that he thought would work for Naruto. The room was large enough to house two adults comfortably. There was a queen size bed in the corner by the window which gave a nice view of the surrounding forest. Then there was a medium sized TV on a dresser that could fit a large wardrobe. There was a door leading to a large bathroom with a toilette and a bath slash shower. 

"Sleep well kid you deserve it for all the hard work you did today." Kakashi whispered to the sleeping blond as he place him under the covers. He tucked him in and as he walked away he heard something that made him stop in his leave.

"Thanks tou-san" Naruto whispered while he rolled over and snuggled into his pillow. Kakashi allowed a small smile to appear on his face as he shut the door quietly as not to disturbe the sleeping teenager.

On the way out Kakashi only had one thought. _"Naruto you've been only all alone for all of your life. You didn't get the chance to have your parents or have that many friends but the few that you made are very loyal to you. So if you look to me as a father figure then I'll try to be there for you and I'll make sure that no one every hurts you again."_ and with that he went to his room and fell asleep.

Next morning 

"**Naruto get up its time for you to train with the silver haired man." **Hyorinmaru said while mentally shaking the child awake. "_Huh what?"_ was the groggy response he got from the blond

"**You heard him brat get up." **Kyuubi said._ "No five more minutes." _Naruto replied as he tried to hide under his pillow in a pitiful attempt to block out the two beasts voices. **"Come on brat get up NOW!"** roared the nine tailed fox.

Naruto fell out of his bed startled at the volume of the fox's voice. _"Alright I'm up you stupid annoying plushy toy." _the blond grumbled/thought.

The blond made his way downstairs where he smelt something delicious coming from where he assumed that the kitchen was. When he entered he broke down laughing at what he saw. There stood Kakashi whistling a tone with a pink apron on that had a heart and the leaf symbol on it. He turned around and was surprised to see him there and quickly set the plate down that had some pancakes eggs, and bacon on it then he ripped off the apron. "I swear Naruto if you tell anyone about what you just saw I will make sure that you can barely move because of those weights." the masked man threatened. 

"Ok sensei I wont but you got to admit its pretty damn funny that the great sharingan Kakashi wears a pink apron while cooking." the whiskered boy was able to say in between his laughs. Kakashi just sighed in defeat knowing that this wasn't going to be the last time he hears about this.

A Few Minutes Later

"Ok now today after you finish one hundred laps around the area again we are going to start to work on your taijutsus. So get started!" yelled Kakashi. Naruto just nodded and set out on his task.

Hour Later

"Now Naruto the style that I'm going to teach you is my families style it relies on speed and the ability to anticipate your opponents movement and be able to counter attack his strike. The style is difficult to master but I believe you can get a good grasp on it." Kakashi explained to the starry eyed Naruto who couldn't wait to learn such a style.

Then realization came upon the blond teenager. "So this is why I'm wearing these weights sensei?" he asked while indicating to said weights.

"Yes Naruto but we are just beginning with those. For them to be even remotely effective you are going to have to keep increasing them." his sensei elaborated. "Now copy these stances that I'm doing and then I'll correct any error that I can see in your stance." he finished as he got into a basic stance of the Hattake style.

End flashback

And that basically sums up the past few days for Naruto he ether trained in the Hattake's style and since Kakashi told him the secret about the shadow clones he was able to learn most of the stances and moves for it and after getting permission from Gai he taught him enough of the strong fist so he could learn about the inner gates and learnt the primary lotus and the deadlier version of it.(_Ahhhh I can't believe I forgot the name for this version please help me out if you know the name for)_ So all he needed was experience in using the style in combat and he'll be fine. He had his weights up to three hundred pounds on his leg and arm weights and five hundred for his chest weight. Today after his morning routine Kakashi said they were going to find his elemental affinity so they could start on his jutsus training.

After he finished applying the new weight he turned to his masked sensei waiting to be instructed on what to do next. Kakashi snapped his orange book shut and rummaged through his pockets looking for something. After a few minutes he pulled out a small blank piece of paper.

Naruto gave a confused look not getting what it was. "Its chakra paper once you channel your chakra into it will show you your elemental affinity. If its cut you have wind, burns fire, turns to dust earth, dampens water, or if it crumples you have lighting." Kakashi explained to the confused blond.

The blond nodded and channeled his chakra into it and it was cut into two pieces one crumbled into a very small ball while the other one was dampened to the point it fell apart. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise at the results of the test. _"Three affinities right off the bat. He is going to be the most powerful one out of his generation yet." _Kakashi thought to himself in disbelief. "Well Naruto it seems that you have strong affinities for wind, lighting, and water. This is unheard of for someone to have three affinities when they are fresh out of the academy. Do you have any idea how this could be?" Kakashi questioned.

"**I believe I can explain the wind and water Naruto. Since I am the master of water and ice you seem to have gained a wind and water affinity. But the lighting I guess is just natural."** Hyorinmaru offered his explanation for this extraordinary event.

"Sensei Hyorinmaru thinks I got the wind and water from him since he can control ice and water. And lighting might just be my natural element." Naruto told Kakashi who nodded his head in agreement since it sounded logical.

"Okay well Naruto we'll start with lighting since that is my primary element. Now the first step of mastering it is to first charge this light bulb and maintain it as long as you can." Kakashi explained holding up a light bulb from out of no where. He began to demonstrate for his student by making the bulb light up and maintained it for a little while.

Naruto nodded and took the offered light bulb from him and started trying to light the bulb but failed horribly. That's how the rest of the day went with Naruto trying to light the bulb finally after for the five hundredth time he finally was able to get it light.

"Good job Naruto now get some rest you have a big date tomorrow don't you?" Kakashi asked with a mischievous glint in his eye and what just had to be a sly smirk under his mask.

Naruto just nodded and went into the estate and got prepared for bed. He soon found himself in his bed dreaming of a bun haired angel.

The Next Day

Naruto got up early and started to train until around 2 p.m. so he could at least get a little training in today before his date with Tenten. He then went inside and took a quick shower and got dressed in some civilian clothes to wear for today.

He went over to the dresser in his room and got a black long sleeved shirt with a dragon design on the back and some black baggy jeans so he would look casual. He then went to his closet and got out a pair of black converses with some white laces.

After looking himself over through the mirror he let out a sigh and wished himself luck with some last minute of advice from Hyorinmaru and Kyuubi about what he should on his date he stepped out of his room and walked down the stairs where he was greeted by Kakashi at the bottom. He didn't say anything but gave a nod of encouragement and approval. Naruto smiled and began to ask him for a favor. "Hey sensei can you help me make some food for my date?"

"Sure thing Naruto just come into the kitchen and put on an apron and lets get cooking!" Kakashi exclaimed with excitement as he led the preteen into the kitchen. After an hour they were done fixing the food. Naruto packed all of it in a picnic basket and left for the park to began to prepare for his date. After he had everything ready he left to go pick up Tenten.

**With Tenten **

Tenten had been at her teams training ground since early in the morning practicing her sword play that way she could fight Naruto again maybe give him a better challenge. But after couple more run-throughs of some of the katas she knew she decided it was time to go home get ready for her date with the silver highlighted ninja.

Tenten soon arrived at her families weapon shop and walked in giving a short hello to her father who was behind the counter examining a new blade that came in. She headed towards her room and started to go through her cloths debating on what to wear.

"_Hmm should I go in something more casual or should I go with one of the few dresses I own?"_ she thought. In the end she ended up going with a pink blouse that stopped at her midsection showing off her flat stomach and some tight jeans the accented her curves rather nicely.

After looking in the mirror for a couple of seconds she gave herself a nod of approval and ran downstairs and out the shop while waving bye to her father. Once out on the street she walked by a few street venders that were trying to sell their wares to some of the villagers.

As she continued down the street Naruto jumped down in front of her and waved at her with a foxy grin on his face. "Hey Tenten-chan looks like you're ready for our date." he said noticing her attire and as his eyes took in the sight a blush appeared in his face.

All Tenten could do was nod her head while as blush found its way on to her cheeks as well when she saw how handsome he looked in his citizen clothing. The two finally snapped out of it and Naruto began to lead her to the park where Naruto had set their date to begin at. On the way there they began to talk to each other.

"So Naruto how has your training been coming along?" Tenten asked out of curiosity. "It's been going great! I've become a whole lot stronger thanks to Kakashi-sensei even though he can be kind of a slave driver. I really want to thank you again for securing my training." The young swordsmen replied.

"Oh that reminds me! What happened to your teammate after our sensei's took him away I haven't seen him since that day." questioned the bun haired girl.

"Well it kind of went like this."

Flashback No Jutsu 

Kakashi and Gai appeared in the council room with Sasuke held securely in their arms. Their just happened to be a council meeting going on when they arrived when Sasuke saw this he gained an arrogant smirk on his face thinking the civilian council would get them out of this situation.

"Sorry Hokage-sama I don't mean to interrupt but we have a situation that needs your attention sir." Kakashi spoke while bowing slight towards Sarutobi while Gai mimicked him while also making Sasuke bow too. Sarutobi gave sigh while motioning the council members to be silent.

"Very well Kakashi tell me about this situation that demands my attention." the aged kage said while lighting his pipe for a smoke because he felt that he was going to need the relaxing smoke that came from the tobacco. 

"Well as you know today was the day that I started training Naruto to get him caught up. But when I took Sasuke and Sakura to Gai so that they could continue training when Sasuke started to complain about how it should be him that I train until the chunin exam. Naruto got tired of hearing him and came up with the idea that if he wanted me to train him that bad than all he had to do was fight someone to gain that right. Then Sasuke…" before Kakashi was able to finish his explanation he was interrupted by a pink haired council member.

"Hattake-san I don't see the problem here its obvious that Uchiha-sama beat the demon and thus won what he rightly deserved. So enough of wasting our valuable time with this and go continue training Uchiha-sama!" the grown up pink haired banshee ordered.

The other civilian council members were about to agree when they were frozen stiff by a small amount of killing intent that was released by Sarutobi. "Council women since when does the council have the authority to order around my ninjas?" the aged kage questioned 

The council women squirmed under his gaze before she uttered a sorry. Sarutobi then motioned Kakashi to continue on telling the story.

"As I was saying after Naruto suggested the idea Sasuke charged him but Naruto quickly subdued him and explained that he wasn't his opponent." the silver haired jonnin paused for a moment and during that moment he heard most of the civilian side of the council whispering about Naruto being a coward which angered him that they would insult his favorite student. "He then pointed out one of Gai's student ,which Sasuke insulted her skills earlier, as his opponent. Sasuke agreed full hearty because he thought he would have an easy win but he lost after she used a substitution when he fired a fire Jutsu and she appeared behind him and made him submit. After that in a fit of rage Sasuke fired a fire ball at her when her back was turned. She would've died if hadn't been for Naruto interfering by using his sword to cut through the fireball. So the reason we are here is to get your decision on if Sasuke Uchiha should be thrown into to jail or be executed for attacking a fellow leaf shinobe outside of a spar." Kakashi finished telling his story.

"Hokage-sama aren't those punishments a little harsh. I mean come on we can't imprison or kill one of our most promising gennin especially since its Uchiha-sama for such small offence!" exclaimed a rather fat councilmen. The same councilmen soon found himself shitting himself because of all of the killing intent that was been released from all of the ninjas that were on the shinobe side of the council and in the room.

"So your saying that attempt of killing a young girl is a small offence?" asked Hiashi Hyuuga the head of the shinobe council. The same council member no and proceeded to pass out from the death glare he received from the clan head.

"Now that that's taken care of time to decide the fate of the young Uchiha. Perhaps young Sasuke would like to plead his case." the Sandaime said while staring intently at Sasuke who had that all so arrogant smirk on his face thinking the Hokage was going to let him go with no punishment.

"Sure Hokage-sama. I just think it was a misunderstanding you see I thought the match was still going and presumed that she would've used the substitution to get out of the way again." said Sasuke with over confidence leaking from his voice.

"So your saying that you are to stupid to understand that after you say you give up that the match is over." the kage level ninja said with smirk behind his folded hands knowing that he had hit the young boys pride. 

"WHAT! No of course not its just that I was thinking like I would in a real life situation." the Uchiha defended 

"Well then I think I have decided on what to do with you." Sarutobi said and watched Sasuke who was smirking thinking he was going to get out of this with out getting punished but that soon vanished after the kage finished his statement. "You will have to do 50 D-rank missions with no pay before the upcoming chunin exams or you will no be able to enter but before that you are under house arrest for two and half weeks. After your house arrest you will show up at my office to receive your first mission." finished Sarutobi with a smirk of his own as he finished off his pipe.

"WHAT BUT THE CHUNIN EXAMS ARE IN A MONTH!" Sasuke exclaimed 

"Well after you are allowed to leave your house you better hurry and get those missions done." replied Sarutobi. And with a nod from his kage Kakashi disappeared to the Uchiha estate with Sasuke.

End flashback

"Well that's how Kakashi-sensei told me it happened." the silver highlight haired boy said. He turned to Tenten and saw that she was giggling at Sasuke's misfortune. Naruto gave a grin and started to memorize the sound of Tenten's giggle because to him it was the most beautiful sound in the world. After a few more minutes they finally made it to the park and Naruto started to lead her to where he had set up a picnic for them.

"Well here we are." Naruto said as he showed her the place that he had set up the picnic blanket. What she saw was a lake that was surrounded by cherry blossoms and there was many beautiful flowers that were all spaced out the area giving it a wonderful smell. The sun had begun to set so there was a beautiful shine going off the water.

"Oh Naruto it looks beautiful you didn't have to go through all this trouble." Tenten said as she took in the sights of the lake.

"I didn't but I wanted to." Naruto said softly as he walked to one of the cherry blossoms and gently took one of the beautiful flowers from it. He then walked over to Tenten and undid her hair buns. He let it drop freely and brushed the hair out of her face. He smiled gently at her causing her to blush and give him a timid smile back. Then Naruto put the flower in her hair and spoke in a soft and gentle voice "A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl."

That statement caused Tenten to blush even more and then Naruto cupped her check causing her to flinch slightly. He saw her flinch and began to retract his hand but Tenten stopped him by grabbing said hand and placing back onto her check and she nuzzled into it. "Here lets eat." she said and lead him to the blanket that he had previously set under one of the trees next to the lake. "So what's on the menu for tonight anyways?" the brown haired weapons mistress asked as the silver highlighted swordsman began to take out their meal.

"Well we got some chicken dumplings, rice balls seasoned with soy sauce, two bowls of ramen, and for dessert and our drink we have some dango and jade tea." Naruto listed off as he took out said food from the basket.

They then began to eat while they were eating the made small talk by the time that they were done the sun had fully gone down so they only had the full moon to provide them with light. "That was delicious Naruto. I never knew you could cook." Tenten complimented as she finished off her cup of tea.

"Thanks but I can't take all of the credit Kakashi-sensei helped me cook most of it." Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Naruto you and Kakashi sound very close to each other. It also sounds like you look to Kakashi as your tou-san is that true?" Tenten asked. Naruto began to think about that for a little bit when he thought about a father all that came to mind was Kakashi. He was the only one that looked out for him beside the jiji and Iruka. That and when he was in Anbu he was one of the few that actually saved him from the mobs.

"I guess I kind of do look to him as my tou-san when I think about it Tenten-chan." he said with a smile as he stood up. He held out his hand for Tenten to take which she did. Then he began to take her down the moonlight path while he made a few clones to clean up the picnic. Little did they know they were being followed by the whole rookie nine and their sensei save Sasuke and Sakura.

"Tell me again why we are following Naruto on his date." the lazy genius known as Shikimaru asked to the silver haired jonnin that we all know and love.

"Well because my lazy gennin we are here to help set the mood for our blond knuckle head." said jonnin answered while he got everybody's attention.

"Ok everybody I have a plan but I need to how many of you guys know how to play these instruments" Kakashi asked as he pulled out a couple of jazz instruments ,that were commonly used for soft jazz, from a storage scroll. Only Hinata, Ino, Choji, and Shikimaru. " Great here you go now Kurenai when I give the signal I want you to cast a genjutsu over the area that way dancing light will appear around them. Asuma I would like you and Kiba to make sure that no one will enter the area and disturb us. Shino when I give you a signal I would like you to use your bloodline to communicate with some these fire flies and make them to swarm around the young couple. Ok does everyone understand?" the one eyed jonnin asked after he finished explaining the plan. After receiving a nod he exclaimed quietly " Good now mission get Naruto and Tenten together is a go!" and they all hoped into action.

**With Naruto and Tenten**

They continued walking down the path when they heard a violin accompanied with an according soon a voice started singing , which was Kakashi,.

_Look how she lights up the sky _

At that Naruto took a glance at Tenten noticing how she shone in the moonlight and her eyes twinkle with the stars.

_Ma Belle Evangeline_

_So far above me yet I_

Then he began to think about how she could do so much better than him but she decided to go out with him instead of him

_Know her heart belongs to only me_

_J'et adore, J'et aime Evangeline_

_You're my queen of the night_

_So still_

_So bright _

_That someone as beautiful as she _

_Could love someone like me_

_Love always finds a way it's true!_

_And I love you, Evangeline_

At this point a trumpet joined in and Naruto got an idea. He took a step in front of her and held out his hand. Noticing her confused he decided to voice his question.

" Would you like to dance Tenten-chan?" he asked softly while motioning his hand towards her edging her to take it.

She was about to take it but she took her hand back and seeing his confused face decided to explain for him. "I don't know how to dance." Tenten said with embarrassment in her voice and on her face.

Naruto just smiled kindly to her and said "Don't worry I'll teach you." and took her by the hand. They began to ballroom dance clumsily around while out of no where different colored spot lights began to shine upon them.

_Love is beautiful _

_Love is wonderful_

_Love is everything, do you agree?_

At that point Naruto jumped up in the air spinning with Tenten in his arm. Then lighting bugs started to fly around them. When they landed the song was coming to an end.

_Mais' oui!_

_Look how she lights up the sky _

_I love you Evangeline _

As the song ended the two young ninjas stood staring into each others eyes and they were feeling that same pull that they were when they sparred yesterday. They leaned into each other until finally their lips met in a sweet and innocent kiss. At that Kakashi and the others dispersed and went home.

After a couple of seconds they pulled apart and stood there looking into each others eyes until Naruto began to speak.

"Tenten-chan its getting late I think I should be getting you home soon." he said softly so not to disrupt the moment. Tenten gave a nod of agreement and they began the walk to Tenten's house. The walk there was spent in a nice and peaceful silent and when they reached her house the exchanged goodbyes.

"Good night Naruto-kun" Tenten said with a small smile gracing her features.

"Good night Tenten-chan" he replied back with the same smile. Before he left he hesitantly leaned down to give her another kiss. She eagerly met him half way and after ten seconds they broke apart. Naruto then gave a wave goodbye before turning around and heading towards the Hattake estate.

**End chapter**

**Well here there you go guys the second chapter hoped you liked because I enjoyed writing it. I'll update this story after a I update Lycan ninja. Bye **


End file.
